This application requests continued core support in the areas of administration and common research support for the Child Development and Mental Retardation Center of the University of Washington. The mission of the Center is to conduct a coordinated, broad-based multidisciplinary program of research and training in the area of mental retardation and related aspects of human development. The specific objectives of the Center are: (1) to conduct research on the biological, psychological, and social causes of mental retardation; (2) to investigate treatment approaches designed to prevent mental retardation, and/or reduce the severity of its effects; (3) to increase the numbers of appropriately educated personnel for research, development, leadership, and direct service activities relating to the field of mental retardation; and (4) diagnosis, treatment, and rehabilitation of mentally retarded and otherwise handicapped children.